


Dared

by AlexisSkyler



Series: Growing up a Reagan [2]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Family, Friendship, Growing Up Together, Hurt/Comfort, Middle School, Spanking, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisSkyler/pseuds/AlexisSkyler
Summary: Nobody knew who the Daredevils consisted of. The only known thing was that the group had been formed as a protest towards the new overly strict teacher who seemed to torment students as a hobby. And when Jamie founds out who exactly the group consists of, he is put in a more complicated spot than he could ever have imagined.
Series: Growing up a Reagan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174901
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Dared

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! I'm so happy to give to you my newest Blue Bloods story to enjoy. I always say that there are too few works about the siblings as kids so I have taken it upon me to write the stories I'm missing. If you enoy, please let me know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is turning 14, Joe is turning 16, Erin is 17 and Danny is 18 and 6 months. There will probably be future stories in between this story and the first one but for this story Danny had to be on the job already.

**Warning: contains spanking of minors in future chapters**

**A/N: I don’t own any of the characters and I don’t make any money writing this.**

Dared chapter 1

_Jamie’s POV_

Jamie groaned as he walked into his first class of the day and saw yet another work done by the Daredevils. His teacher stood there coated from top to bottom in blue paint, currently dripping paint all over the floor and arguing with the Principal who tried to desperately keep out of the splatter’s reach as Mr. Ball ( yes, he had heard quite a lot jokes about his surname ) waved his arms up and down to seemingly try to prove his point. Jamie felt quite bad for Principal Harris about the scene Mr. Ball was making. The Principal had always been kind to him and even though Jamie did deem the prank fair against the teacher, he didn’t feel like it was fair against the Principal for him to have to deal with the fallout of it every single school day.

Mr. Ball had only worked at the school for a month but he had been hated from the second he stepped a foot into the classroom. Speaking of feet, Jamie suddenly caught sight of an envelope as he lowered into his usual chair. Picking it up Jamie’s heart started beating faster as he realized what he was holding. The daredevils had left a note again. It was one of the groups signatures to leave a note with an explanation of why they were doing the prank. Jamie carefully opened the envelope and slid out the note:

_“For making Tessa Gray cry.”_

Wait, _Tessa_. Had he really made Tessa cry? Tessa Gray was his brother Joe’s girlfriend’s (Jamie’s tutor) best friend. Tessa was super sweet and always kind to everybody around her. Feeling his temper starting to boil Jamie walked determinedly over to the pair at the front and handed them the note.

“I found this in the back of the classroom. It seems to be meant for you, _sir_.” Jamie said coldly, turning back to his chair, not waiting for an answer.

“Okay everybody, listen up!” Principal Harris called out a minute later. “Sit down Mr. Dennis and Mr. Bradshaw or I’ll be seeing the pair of you in detention tonight. Now I’m warning everyone in this classroom to behave. This pranking game stops now. The Daredevils stops now. Whatever the reasons, this isn’t the way. One more prank and I’ll call all guardians to an emergency meeting.”

“We haven’t even done anything!” A voice from the back called out.

“Yeah you can’t do that!” Another agreed.

“Would you like to stand up and repeat that?” Principal Harris asked in a dangerous tone. Nobody stood up but Jamie could see quite a few angry faces and crossed arms from the corner of his eye. “I thought so. Behave.”

“You heard the Principal.” Mr. Ball mocked once Principal Harris had left the room. “Behave”

**-Dared-**

_Joe’s POV_

“How was school squirt?” Joe asked with a smile when he spotted his younger brother getting on the bus.

“Did he really make Tessa cry?” Jamie asked ignoring his question and causing Joe’s good mood to disappear.

“Yes.” Joe answered simply.

“What happened?” Jamie flopped down next to him.

“Tessa dared ask a question.” Joe rolled his eyes in annoyance remembering the scene. If Callum hadn’t beaten him to it, he would have punched the teacher good. As it was Callum was stuck in detention for a month and grounded for as long.

“Sounds like him.”

“Sounds like who?” Erin asked, sitting down in front of her brothers.

“Mr. Ball.” Erin nodded understandingly. “I trust that neither of you are causing any trouble?”

“Of course not.” Joe answered for both of them, rolling his eyes to hide the slight discomfort he felt at the question. “But he is an ass.”

“Joseph!”

“Just stating the truth sis.”

“And you were raised better than that.”

“Yes, yes.”

“Don’t you ever get tired of being so perfect all the time?!” Jamie asked and rolled his eyes. Joe winced a little at Jamie’s behaviour towards Erin, knowing how much his little brother looked up to and copied him.

“Don’t you ever get tired of getting spanked all the time?!” Erin asked him instead. She may have held a low tone but Jamie was still embarrassed and threw a quick glance around him to make sure that nobody had overheard their conversation before openly glaring at Erin. “Just saying.” Erin shrugged her shoulders before turning towards her approaching friend.

“Ignore her.” Joe whispered.

“Like it’s that easy.” Jamie muttered barely loud enough for Joe to hear before continuing in a louder voice: “Principal Harris threatened to call all the parents to an emergency meeting if there was one more prank.”

“What?!” That was the first Joe had heard about getting parents involved. “It’s just harmless pranks.”

“I know, but I think principal Harris is getting tired of dealing with the fallout of them. He warned us to behave, as well, before he left this morning.”

“So, your class was first on scene this morning? How did Mr. Ball take it?”

“How do you think he took it?” Jamie asked and rolled his eyes at him. “He was mad as a bee. He even mocked principal Harris as soon as he left the room.”

“That’s nothing new.” It was Jamie’s turned to look at him surprised now.

“Really?”

“Really. And Dad is going to go ballistic if there is a meeting called.” Joe groaned.

“Yeah.” Jamie agreed sinking deeper into the seat. “Thankfully none of us are involved. Imagine that fallout.” The comment struck a little too close to home for Joe’s comfort. He was indeed involved. Too involved to back out now and in way over his head. “Right? Can you imagine Dad’s face if we were?!” Joe shuddered at the mental image Jamie had painted. “Are you okay?” Jamie asked suspiciously when Joe didn’t answer him immediately.

“Yeah.” Joe snapped out of his own terrifying thoughts. “I’m fine. Just thinking about Tessa.” Joe lied smoothly.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. Oh, Mom mentioned that Danny might make it home to dinner tomorrow night”

“How fun.” Jamie replied sarcastically, causing Joe to sigh. Jamie and Danny had never been close and usually it was Joe who had to step in between the pair.

“Just try.”

“If he does, so will I.”

“I’m sure he will. Danny has calmed down a lot since he started the academy.”

“We’ll see.” Jamie replied with a tone that told Joe he had pushed Jamie as far as he could, besides, Joe had bigger things to worry about.

-Dared-

“I’m telling you guys; we’ve got to put the pranks on hiatus for a couple of days. Principal Harris threatened to call all parents to an emergency meeting if we don’t. I think he really means it this time.”

“Where did you hear that?” Callum asked surprised.

“Jamie got caught in the aftermath of our latest prank this morning.”

“It’s not the first-time old Harris has threatened to do something about it.” Will shrugged. “I doubt he’ll actually do something.”

“Is it worth the risk? I think that’s the question we should be asking ourselves.” Wyatt pointed out seriously.

“Dad would kill me if he knew.” Logan spoke up for the first time that evening. “But after the way he spoke to Tessa and mocked you, Cal, I’m not sure I’m ready to just leave him be, even if it’s only for a couple of days.”

“I don’t want to get caught either, but we made each other a promise when we started this, isn’t that worth something anymore?” Will asked and the group quieted in thought for a moment.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Wyatt was the first to answer.

“I would do anything for Tessa.” Callum said determined.

“A promise is a promise.” Logan nodded.

“I’m still here.” Joe smiled at his friends.

“Good, so what do we have planned for tomorrow then?” Will grinned. An hour later Callum snuck back inside the house and the rest made their way home in the dark, having agreed that Joe and Wyatt would handle the incoming morning’s prank.

“Are you sure you are okay with this?” Wyatt asked him seriously.

“I’m not so sure it’s smart but Will is right, we made a promise to make a difference and we won’t stop until Mr. Ball is gone. If we do, we haven’t really achieved anything.”

“Okay, six thirty then?”

“Yeah. Good night.”

-Dared-

_Jamie’s POV_

It was lunch when the news reached him. The Daredevils had gone too far this time and principal Harris wouldn’t just leave it. He was calling all of the parents to an emergency meeting and involving the police.


End file.
